Court Date
|Image = |Caption = Carrie gets stopped and ticketed by a traffic cop (Daniel Roebuck), who, a couple of days later, asks her out for a date, not knowing she's married in "Court Date" in Season 1. |Season = 1 |Episode # = 17 |Episode(overall) = 17 |Airdate = February 15, 1999 |Production = 117 |IMDB = tt0620042 |Writer(s) = Cathy Yuspa Josh Goldsmith |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Daniel Roebuck |previous = "S'Ain't Valentine's" |next = "White Collar" }} Court Date was the 17th episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the 17th overall series episode. Co-written by Cathy Yuspa and Josh Goldsmith, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on February 15, 1999. Synopsis Carrie gets a speeding ticket and Doug, out of fear of the car insurance doubling, convinces her to go on a date with the cop that gave her the ticket. Summary Carrie gets a ticket and since it's her fourth, the car insurance will be doubled. Doug is cross with Carrie about this and when the cop who gave Carrie the ticket (Daniel Roebuck) wants to go out with her, Doug insists she goes out with him (when she got stopped by the cop, she was wearing gloves and therefore the police officer could not see her wedding ring). After getting some advice from Richie, Doug gets Carrie to go on a date with him so he will not testify against her. After some prodding by Doug, who doesn't want Carrie, to have to appear in traffic court, or to pay a certainly possible fine, convinces her to keep the rouse that she's single and available up and call an on-duty Jeffrey to go out with Carrie again to try to get Jeffrey not to appear in traffic court so she can get out of having to pay the ticket fine; While Carrie and Jeffrey are on the phone, however, an angry Arthur, who doesn't know that Jeffrey isn't aware that Carrie is indeed married, calls in on the line, and says "Is it that guy? That home wrecker? Leave her alone, bub! She's married!", Jeffrey, in hearing this new news about Carrie, asks her, "You're married?" as she sheepishly replie "Yeah... But no boyfriend!" Driving home from traffic court, Doug comments on Jeffrey's appearance there to testify against Carrie, saying "Wow, he really made a point of showing up, didn't he? I think he got his uniform pressed. And that speech he gave on the witness stand. It was so passionate --- I mean, I was against you by the end of it! Carrie responds by saying ''"But you know what? I mean, it's just money. The important thing is that we get to sleep in each other's arms every night. And in a certain way, that makes us the richest people on earth!", as Doug then tells her, "You suck at driving!" Later that night, Arthur, in checking in on a sleeping Doug and Carrie, opens the door and then says "Go. Go. Love each other!" Gallery Episode 1x17 - Carrie and Arthur get stopped.png|Carrie and Arthur getting stopped by traffic cop Jeffrey. Carrie with police officer Jeffrey.jpg|With Doug's prodding, he persuades Carrie to continue the rouse that she's single and go out with Jeffrey the cop, to get out a court date for the ticket. Episode 1x17 - Doug makes Carrie call Jeffrey.png|To try to get out the traffic court date, and a fine, Doug convinces Carrie to continue the rouse that she's single and call Jeffrey to arrange another date with him! Episode 1x17 - Carrie on phone with on duty Jeffrey.png|Carrie on the phone with Jeffrey, who's on duty. Episode 1x17 - Arthur interrupts Carrie's phone call to Jeffrey.png|Arthur interrupts the phone call, and he, calling Jeffrey a "homewrecker", that Carrie is married. Episode 1x17 - Driving home from traffic court.png|Doug and Carrie returning from Carrie's date in traffic court. Episode 1x17 - Arthur checking in on sleeping Doug and Carrie.png|Arthur, in checking in on a sleeping Doug and Carrie, says "Go. Go. Love each other!" Cast Main/Recurring aast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring *Daniel Roebuck as Jeffrey (Police officer) More external links * Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Carrie episodes